


Your First

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Breeding Kink, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impregnation Kink, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Valentine's Day, Virgin Kink, plot diverging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Dante forgets that it's Valentine's Day, but more importantly, both he and Vergil forget for a little while that Dante wasn't a virgin when they met.





	Your First

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of set in this post game AU that I wrote about here: [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959709)  
> Basically, they won but Vergil had no plans to rule the earth and limbo didn't crash into the human world. They went back to an apartment Vergil had prepared to live their life as a couple. If you like this, do check out the previous one :)  
> Posted for [Dante X Vergil Ship Week 2019](https://twitter.com/DanteVergilWeek/status/1091404050413826048), with the prompts "Home" and "Valentine's Day" (but only barely lol).

Dante dashed through the rain, his boots splashing in the water of the road until he finally reached the bus stop that gave him temporary refuge. He was close to his and Vergil’s small apartment, but his coat was soaked, as was the rest of him and he sighed at the brief reprise from the ongoing rain. It had been two days now where it hardly had stopped. While he liked it at first, their lack of groceries had made him leave the comfort of the warm couch, the fluffy blanket and his brother’s warmth to brave the cold outside.

 

He looked down at the plastic bag in his hands and inspected again what he had bought.

 

“Vergil’s gonna kill me,” he chuckled to himself. There was a very sad display of strawberries and cream, various kinds of chocolates and a frozen pizza in the bag that Dante had randomly grabbed, too busy thinking about his home.

 

‘Home’ was still such a strange concept to him.

 

And besides, there had been some kind of holiday or other that only displayed this kind of stuff. He couldn’t be blamed for that, could he?

 

“Almost home,” he texted Vergil, the tips of his fingers blue because he was still often unable to dress correctly for the current weather. Unless Vergil helped him. “Miss you.”

 

“Hurry,” Vergil replied. “There’s a hot bath waiting.”

 

Grinning to himself, Dante dashed into the rain again, ignoring how it got down his top and even into his pants somehow. Going home to Vergil was all that mattered to him these days, even if he had gotten to college a while back, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Every so often he fantasised about him and Vergil being something more, something grander than just living day by day, but those were just that: fantasies. More often than not they involved Vergil sitting on some kind of throne and Dante fucking himself on his cock. Dante had a lot of those kinds of fantasies.

 

The warmth of the apartment enveloped him like a hug and he immediately started taking off everything he was wearing right as the door closed behind him.

 

“Dante,” Vergil’s voice called out from the bathroom. “Come join me.”

 

Grinning, he hopped on one foot towards the voice, kicking off one shoe, then the other behind him, then already working on his pants as he stumbled into the bathroom. Vergil had to laugh at the sight of him, but all Dante did was to keep undressing until he could finally slip into the bath with him.

 

“You look like a wet dog,” Vergil told him, still chuckling as Dante leaned in for a kiss. “C’mere.”

 

He pulled Dante into a warm, wet hug, and for a moment Dante rested his head on Vergil’s shoulder, chest pressed to his. This was the most perfect place in the world. In the arms of his brother, feeling affection through kisses and caresses.

 

“You’re wet too, you know.”

 

“Yes, but I’m clean. Come, sit.”

 

He was made to turn around and sit between Vergil’s legs while he took the shower head to make Dante even wetter - why that was necessary he didn’t really understand. But Vergil was Vergil and he knew to let him do what he wanted, especially if it involved running his hands through Dante’s hair and over his skin. He was quickly distracted by the bubbles and foam in the water, collecting some of it to give himself a beard.

 

“Hey what’s up with all the candles?,” Dante asked, his beard falling off into the water again. “Aw, man. I can never grow a beard…”

 

Ignoring his muttering, Vergil leaned forward, chin resting on Dante’s shoulder.

 

“Do you know what day it is?,” he asked.

 

“Er… Tuesday?,” he guessed.

 

Vergil did this little laugh, the one that almost threatened to become a gigglesnort, the one that Dante thought was so damn adorable he wanted to kiss him every time he did it. And often that’s exactly what Dante did, as he did now. A wet and soapy kiss. Perfect.

 

“First off, it’s Wednesday,” Vergil corrected him, and flicked a little bit of foam from his chin. “But also, it’s Valentine’s Day, you dork.”

 

“Oh!” A lightbulb went on in Dante’s head. “That’s why there was so much chocolates in the store!”

 

“Wow just… wow,” Vergil replied in between laughing at him. Dante didn’t really mind, it sounded too cute.

 

“I’ve never celebrated that, you know,” he said softly, turning to face his brother whose smile had faded. “Sorry I didn’t come up with anything romantic.”

 

“That’s alright,” his brother replied, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “You never had anyone?”

 

“Nah,” Dante chuckled awkwardly. “The desperate guys fucking me on Valentine’s Day never really wanted to do the whole date thing, you know?”

 

He froze when he saw Vergil’s reaction, the same he saw every time he offhandedly mentioned his prostitution days. Officially, Vergil was okay with it, and had always supported Dante since they had gotten together, but deep down Dante knew that he had wished him to be a virgin for their first time. And now that Dante knew he belonged to his brother, and always had, he wished the same thing. But he couldn’t go back and change it. He had done what he had to, to survive.

 

“Sorry Vergil,” he said again, looking down at the foam softly floating away from him.

 

“Hey, hey, shh,” Vergil said, cupped his cheeks and made him look up again. “It’s okay. I told you that.”

 

“Maybe…,” Dante’s hands came to rest on Vergil’s chest, rubbing gently. He continued almost in a whisper. “Maybe tonight you can pretend it’s my first time. That I… That I waited for you.”

 

“You don’t have to do th-”

 

“I want to,” he interrupted. Then, even more quietly. “I wish I had. I wish I had known I was yours. Please?”

 

For a moment he wasn’t sure if Vergil would agree, but the angry look in his eyes had vanished, and Dante watched as his pupils were slowly blown wider. Finally he had an idea what his brother was thinking, and Dante smirked at him.

 

“Saved yourself for me, hm?,” Vergil asked. One hand caressed Dante’s cheek, who leaned into the touch, the other came to rest on his waist. “You ever kissed anyone, sweet brother?”

 

Dante shook his head, acting coyly.

 

“You’ll have to teach me, Vergil. I only ever thought about you.”

 

He could swear he almost heard Vergil growl just before he grabbed the back of Dante’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He was so surprised that he almost forgot how to kiss back, which only added to the roleplay. He could tell - and feel - how much it turned Vergil on. The way his breath hitched wasn’t even an act at this point.

 

“You stole my first kiss,” Dante said with a smile.

 

“It was mine to take,” Vergil replied.

 

“It was,” he agreed, pressing closer. “Take what you want from me. I’m yours, brother. I always have been.”

 

For the first time ever, he heard Vergil say the word ‘fuck’, and he was pulled into another kiss. His hands were sliding down Dante’s back now, grabbing and squeezing his ass, and he moaned against Vergil’s lips in reply.

 

“Please be gentle with me,” he said softly.

 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Dante,” Vergil was smiling at him. “Of course I’ll be gentle.”

 

He was gentle when he took Dante’s hand to lead him out of the bath, gentle when he took a towel to dry him off, making his hair a mess, and gentle when he pulled him closer. But they didn’t make it far, and Vergil was less gentle when he pressed Dante against the door, stealing another kiss.

 

“I need to take you right here,” Vergil breathed against his lips. “I can’t wait any longer.”

 

“Tell me what to do,” Dante bit on his lower lip when Vergil started kissing his neck, one of his more sensitive spots. He tried to hold back his moans, just like he might do were it truly his first time. “I want to make you feel good.”

 

“Lie down,” Vergil told him, and the two of them quickly pulled out a few towels to make things a little bit more comfortable - not that Dante cared, but he loved how sweetly Vergil played in this fantasy.

 

Dante laid back on the towels, looking down at himself coyly, not quite yet spreading his legs as he usually would.

 

“I’m so hard for you already,” he said, feeling himself even blush a little under Vergil’s hungry gaze.

 

“Let me see all of you,” Vergil said, pushing his hand between Dante’s legs, right by his knees.

 

He didn’t wait much longer, sliding his hand further up and finally, when Dante didn’t budge right away, pressed his knee between them to push his legs apart. Vergil actually licked his lips at the sight and, blindly, reached for the cupboard door right next to him, pulling out a fresh tube of lube. Dante had to admit, he was quite impressed by his brother popping it open with one hand as he came to kiss him again, his lips, jaw, then neck again.

 

“I don’t think I can be that gentle,” Vergil muttered against his neck. “But you’ll be brave for me won’t you?”

 

This whole roleplaying was getting to Dante, and it turned him on even more than just being with his brother usually did. In his mind, right now, he was nervous about his first time. But oh, it was Vergil, his twin, his soulmate.

 

“I’ll do anything for you,” he blurted out. “It’s supposed to hurt a little anyway, right?”

 

“Good boy,” Vergil said softly, and before Dante knew it a lubed finger was pushed up into him, and he didn’t have to act to throw back his head and call out loudly. It had been so sudden and the sharpness of it made his cock twitch.

 

Vergil smiled down at him and continued.

 

“My cock is going to be a lot bigger than my finger,” he said, nuzzling his neck again. “You think you can take that?”

 

“I will,” he said breathlessly. “I want your- I want-”

 

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Vergil encouraged him. His finger brushed over Dante’s sweet spot and this time he couldn’t hold back the moan that his brother immediately stole with another kiss. “Tell me. Say it.”

 

“I- I want your cock,” he said softly, seeing Vergil’s pupils widen even more. “Please. Make me yours.”

 

When Vergil kissed him passionately he was lost in him, completely and utterly lost in the sensation of lips on lips, of that warmth against him. He didn’t notice his brother fumbling, only realised what was about to happen a split second before, when Vergil grabbed his thigh and Dante could feel the remnants of lube on his fingers. Suddenly Vergil pushed into him, with barely any prep, bottoming out in him.

 

Dante arched again, crying out and clinging to his brother’s back where he would surely leave bruises and marks. His toes curled in the very slight pain and the overwhelming pleasure his brother’s huge cock brought him, and he had trouble focusing on the sight above him.

 

“How does that feel?”

 

“G-Good,” Dante stammered. “You’re so big ahh-”

 

He had to moan again when Vergil thrusted into him sharply, barely giving him time to get used to the sensation. It was perfect, it was everything Dante wanted it to be. He wanted to be owned.

 

“You’re mine now,” Vergil said, leaning over him to get closer. “I’m your first, and I’ll be your last.”

 

“Yes, oh god,” he moaned in reply. “Yes, please, I love you, Vergil.”

 

Vergil grinned as he leaned even closer, his arm resting on the floor beside Dante’s head.

 

“You love my cock too, don’t you?”

 

Dante nodded, wanting to ask him for more thrusts but so immersed in the roleplay, felt too shy to do so. He tightened around Vergil a little, hoping that he could at least feel like a virgin.

 

“I do,” he gasped, his toes curled with the next thrust. Vergil knew exactly how to hit that right spot inside him. “Give me more, give me your- your seed.”

 

He didn’t want to sound too vulgar, but wasn’t sure for a moment if Vergil would be into this. Turned out that yes, yes he was, very much so. He almost growled as he kissed him again, and started to fuck him with a steady rhythm. Not gentle like Dante had requested in the beginning, hard and fast, just the way Dante loved it.

 

“I can’t hold back with you,” Vergil whispered against his lips. “Such a sweet virgin, begging me to come inside you, you’ve been hiding a slut inside you all along, hm?”

 

“Am I bad?,” he asked. His fingers dug deeper into Vergil’s shoulder as the heat of his pleasure rose inside him.

 

“No, sweet brother,” Vergil muttered against his neck where he had been peppering kisses, now even nipped at the soft skin there with his teeth. “You’re my slut, you’ll take my cock whenever I want you to. You’ll spread your legs for me and I’ll come inside you every time, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, yes,” he moaned, his hands finding their way to Vergil’s hair, trying to hold on to the silky strands, still somewhat moist from their bath.

 

“I’ll come in you,” Vergil said again, sounding a little out of breath. “I’ll put a baby in you, is that what you want?”

 

“I- I-,” he barely even registered the question at this point, almost overwhelmed by how good Vergil made him feel. In the end, all he could do was beg him for more, and to say yes.

 

The first time Dante felt Vergil’s hot come inside him, his brother never even skipped a thrust into him, kept going, kept teasing him. Dante would never get sick of this feeling, of how incredible it felt to feel his brother come inside him. Yes, he was definitely a slut for his brother, he had never wanted it more with anyone else.

 

“Fuck, yes, Vergil, give it to me,” he called out, seeing and feeling Vergil getting close a second time. “Give me a baby, Vergil.”

 

“I will, I will…,” Vergil sounded almost gentle when he whispered into Dante’s ear, finally stilling when he felt his brother come inside him a second time. And most likely, not the last that night. The two of them had quite the stamina.

 

But after he stilled, Vergil pressed more gentle kisses to Dante’s neck, nuzzled it and Dante’s grip on his back relaxed. The roleplay was over and Vergil was back to his sweet self, the most gentle person in the world every time they had finished making love. Vergil always made sure that he was okay. Part of that was bringing Dante to their bed and literally tucking him in, then sliding under the covers with him so he could be held. Which was Dante’s favourite part, almost better than sex itself. Well, just almost.

 

“If you were a cat, you’d purr,” Vergil told him, brushing through his hair with gentle fingers.

 

“I would love to be a cat,” he replied, sighing happily. “Do we… Wanna talk about the sex?”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Well, was it… okay? Was that okay I mean- Did you like it?”

 

“I did,” Vergil replied, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I know why you came up with the idea. I appreciate it, and I loved it, really. But never think you’re anything less because you weren’t a virgin when we met, okay?”

 

“I’m… learning that,” he said truthfully. “I just really wish it had been different.”

 

“We can’t change that,” Vergil said quietly. His hand came down to caress Dante’s cheek. “What matters now is that we’re together… And that I’ll put a baby in you.”

 

Dante had to laugh at that, and Vergil joined in. Looking back it sounded a little silly, but in the moment it had turned him on so much, and maybe he wouldn’t mind Vergil saying things like that again. He sat up, smiling, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, to look at Vergil.

 

“Thank goodness that can’t actually happen,” he said, but his smile slowly faded when Vergil wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Right??”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
